The Hate Lists Collide
by Sailor Girl3
Summary: What would happen if Percy and the gang are mysteriously transported to the 1st nome, where they are thought to have associated with the Kanes and are imprisioned, and Carter, Sadie, and Bast are blamed, by the gods, of kidnapping them?
1. The beginning of it all

Disclaimer: don't own, Rick Riordan owns both sets of characters

Michel Desjardins , the Chief Lector of the House of Live, was having a perfectly humdrum day in the First Nome- that is, until a portal from the obelisk in Central Park opened.

"SIR!" Desjardins' assistant ran into his office. " A portal's opened! We think it's the Kanes!"

"WHAT!" the Chief Lector bellowed, standing so quickly that his chair flipped right over backwards at the thought of the House's numbers 2 and 3 'most wanted' lists (only the gods held the spot above them), "WHERE! HOW DID THIS HAPPEN!"

Mel cowered from the effect of his elder's aura of magic. _Oh gods, please don't let him have me sent to the 316th__ nome__**, **__please! I know he's already close to sending me there, especially after what happened with poor Zia and those Kane children, and if he found out my secret- _"Uh- I in the marke-" he began, but Desjardins shoved him out of the way as he sprinted down the halls of the first nome, praying that it couldn't be true, towards the market place in the center of the House of Live's headquarters.

"_WELL?" _Desjardins reached the market, where crowds of magicians just stood there, staring at the newcomers, "WHAT ARE YOU WAITING FOR? CAPTURE THEM, YOU IDIOTS!" he screamed. "Out of my way," Desjardins began to shove his way through the crowd with an air of importance. "MEL! I THOUGHT YOU SAID IT WAS THE KANES!" Desjardins wasn't very happy- to put it kindly- that he had been summoned from a very important and crucial item he was working on for the good of all (in truth it was his book on how he _single handedly _put the Kanes and the gods Isis, Horus, Osiris, and Nephthys) just to deal with a group of five teenagers.

The first- obviously the leader, and looked like one of the oldest of the group at about 17- had black hair and sea green eyes and was holding a bronze sword that Desjardins could've sworn wasn't there when he walked in. Next to him was a blonde girl about his age with a knife (the same thing happened with her knife, Desjardins noticed, and the others all held some sort of weapon- two more swords and a bow where drawn- what was with teens these days and carrying weapons around?) , and gray eyes. Beside her was a boy, about 13, with a iron sword. Just in frount of him and another boy about 17 was a girl, about 15, who had very similar features to both the older boys- spiky black hair, but, unlike her cousin, she and her brother - Desjardins guessed that they where also cousins to the 13 year old- had electric blue eyes. Her brother, attempted to step in frount of her, trying to protect his younger sister, but she shoved him back, saying "Jason, stay back, will you? I know you're used to playing 'leader', like back at camp, but I _am _older than you."

"I don't 'play' leader, Thalia, I am the leader," the boy, Jason, shot back at his sister.

"Thalia, Jason, cut it out, will you? We have a pretty big crisis on our hands here," the blonde hissed.

"Fine," both grumbled and the threesome turned their attention back to the magicians

"I-I-I t-t-t-t- thought it was them, s-s-s-sir, t-t-t-the p-p-portal w-was from n-near the 21st nome," Mel barley was able to stammer in fright.

"Well, you where wrong. I'll deal with you later. Wait for me in my office." Desjardins turned towards the newcomers. "Who are you, exactly, do you know anyone by the names of Sadie, Carter, Julius, or Amos Kane, and _HOW DID YOU GET HERE ORDINARY MORTALS CANT I HAD TO CHECK YESTERDAY?"_

"Well, to answer your first question, my name is Percy Jackson, we don't know those people, and… well… we aren't exactly ordinary mortals…. But we don't know how we got here." the first boy responded. "This is my friend, Annabeth Chase, and my cousins, Nico di Angelo and Thalia and Jason Grace."

"Thanks for answering for us, Perce," that di Angelo boy hit his shoulder, but he seemed more hurt than his cousin. "OW! When will I remember his invincibility?" He sighed.

"Never, I hope," Thalia chuckled, "It's hilarious to watch you try to fight him, but you end up being the one hurt!"

_Wait- did that boy say that his cousin was invincible? How can that be? _Desjardins thought, and was about to ask, but- thankfully- some woman in the crowd yelled, "Why are you invincible? No one is invincible!"

"I kinda took a swim in the River Styx." Percy responded sheepishly. A few in the crowd gasped

"What does that mean?" Mel- _Why isn't he in my office? _Desjardins thought , _Note to self: yell at him later- _spoke up.

"Well, who here's heard about the gods of Ancient Greece?" Annabeth addressed us.

"We've heard,." Desjardins responded, "they, in another form, what you mortals call today the _Roman gods_," as he spat out the last bit, electricity began to crackle thorough the market, "who, with much help from the gods, conquered us. They are currently number 4 on our hate list, just below the Kane children, Carter and Sadie, who have been inhabited by the gods Isis and Horus, and the gods themselves are number 1."

"why do you hate your gods?" Nico's brow burrowed in confusion. _Why would anyone hate their gods, who could smolder them in a millisecond, _he wondered.

"Because they, with the help of their hosts, caused the downfall of Egypt, thus causing us, the House of Life, to go into hiding, and put up with Roman rule for centuries," As soon as Desjardins finished his last word, a bolt of lightning shot through the ceiling and nearly hit him, his fast reflexes saving his life.

"DON'T YOU INSULT MY FAMILY, YOU-" If looks could kill, Desjardins would be dead twice in one minute at the hands of Jason Grace, and would have had to go through some extremely bad names calling if Percy hadn't cut him off.

"JASON!" He shouted over him, "Let's try not to kill anyone…yet."

"fine, but if he insults us one more time….." Jason agreed.

"Yes, _then and only then _may you kill them."

"What makes you think that you can kill us?" Desjardins laughed, but he was the only one, seeing as everyone else was too scared of these newcomers to do anything but stare.

"Everything." they all responded at the same time. "You see," Percy began, "we have….special…. Powers we inherited from our parents….and have been trained by the best to use them."

"Besides," Annabeth added on, "It is really helpful in battle to have ADHD. And we need to talk really quick, hold on for one second." She and the other four turned together and began to talk in hushed tones. The surrounding magicians where able to make out just a few words: "….tell them?" "NO!" "….. you have a point….." "Ok, so we are going to tell them, but only on a need-to-know basis, agreed?" "Agreed." At this, they turned to face the crowd.

"so….. You all already know the gods exist." Thalia checked. There was quite a bit of murmuring at this, but several kind people who liked children and didn't like seeing them killed or persecuted for their believes nodded to encourage them to continue, and so Thalia Grace did. "Ok, good, well… how would you react if you discovered that you're talking to a group of demigods?" _And now all Hades is about to break loose, the five friends braced themselves as they had the same thought. _

* * *

A/N: As this is my first FanFiction, PLEASE review and tell me what you think. I'm not positive where this is headed, but I have a pretty good idea. Sorry if they seem a little OC, but I did my best

* * *


	2. Why would they do that?

Disclaimer: don't own, Rick Riordan owns both sets of characters

PERCY'S POV

"Ah….. But, how did you get that portal open? Only a magician of the House of Life or one of the Egyptian gods can open a portal." The guy who was obviously in charge- he never introduced himself, rude, right?- asked, recovering the first. We all kind of looked at each other.

"We don't know," I responded. "We where all on our way to grab lunch somewhere before leaving for Camp, and as we walked past this tall pointy thing in Central Park-"

"It's called an obelisk, Seaweed Brain," Annabeth hissed in my ear.

"Right, an obelisk, and, next thing I know, I was in a vortex of sand, then, all of the sudden, we where here, with everyone just standing there staring at us."

"But who would open a portal and let five Innocents go through _accidentally_?" he wondered out loud. The magicians had already seemed to accept the fact that we where Greek demigods- embrace it, even. But what we failed to mention was that Jason was a 'child of Rome' as the Roman demigods where called. We decided that our information would be given out on a need-to-know basis, and that wasn't something they needed to know, especially since we all wanted to get back to camp after this. Anyway, they moved on quickly, the crowd already thinning.

"Dunno, but, you never told us your name…..or where we are…..or anything else, for that manner…" stupid ADHD! Why did it always make me say things like that?

"My apologies, I am Desjardins, Chief Lector of the House of Live, and you are in the first nome." The guy- Desjardins, I guess- explained. "Now, when you use a portal, like an obelisk, it requires a twelve-hour cool down period- on both ends. We can get you back to the exact spot you where in just moments, but it will take about ten hours, thirty minutes, and ten seconds."

"Whoa, how'd you know that?" Nico wanted to know. "You aren't wearing a watch, and, even then, you can't know when exactly when we came through."

"He _is _the Chief Lector, boy, be polite." the magician Desjardins had yelled at before- Mel, his name was- hissed, obviously kissing up to him to get out of punishment. Something seemed…familiar…"

"And that titile," Nico rolled his eyes, "means absolutely _nothing _to me."

"It's fine, Mel," Desjardins sighed, "Nico didn't know. Anyways, we would be happy to provide food and shelter overnight."

"I think-" I began.

"Percy!" Annabeth hissed beside me. "Don't answer for us!"

"Give us a minute," I sighed, turning to the others. "I think we should accept." I lowered my voice.

"Something isn't right…" Annabeth muttered.

"Calm down, Annie," Thalia voiced, "I mean, I agree, something is fishy, but what else can we do?"

"Don't call me that," Annabeth growled.

"Yeah, Annie, calm down. Nothing's up. Let's stay." Nico, do you have a death wish?

"Does anyone hear want to feel safe at night?" Annabeth yelled, drawing the attention of the remaining magicians to us.

"Calm down, Annabeth, we do want to, but calm down." Thalia soothed, completely unfazed.

"As long as we don't tell them, and if we're carefu-" Jason began.

"Great, then." Nico cut him off, then turned back to everyone else. "We'll stay."

"Nico-" Annabeth began to protest.

"Magority rules, Annabeth. Majority rules," Nico shot back to her.

"Alright…"

"Good, good," Desjardins sighed. "Abasi*! Eshe**! Come show our guests to the dormitories- les prendre à leur propere dortoirs, puis les bloquer dans***." An elderly couple stepped foreword.

"Yes, sir." They responded.

"Follow us, children," the woman- Eshe, or Abasi, I couldn't tell, both seem like they could go for both genders- spoke and the two began striding towards a large building. I could tell Annabeth was still uneasy as we ran after them, but decided to ignore it. We quickly reached the building and walked inside, finally catching up. Ha! I must not be that slow! But it took FOREVER to get to a branch in the passageway, and we had to split up.

"Remember the Chief Lector's orders, Eshe," the man muttered- he must've been Abasi.

"Wait- what orders?" I jumped on them. "He didn't give any ord-"

"Shut up, Seaweed Brain!" Annabeth hissed, obviously still uncomfortable, "Remember, he spoke in some other language when he called them foreword- it sounded like French."

"Oh….."

"Yeah, so shut up. We'll see you guys in the morning," Thalia said, scuffing Jason's hair.

"m…kay…." we really must've tired Nico with the shadow traveling he did that morning…..

FLASHBACK

"Come on, guys!" Annabeth yelled from Thalia's tree. Why was she always there first? I sprinted harder, up past the Big house, my duffel flailing. "We're supposed to meet Jason in five minutes! Thalia in ten! Hurry up!"

"I'm here, I'm here," I panted, looking up. Nico and Jason sat up in the tree, and Annabeth had her back up against the trunk, looking through Daedalus' laptop, obviously waiting.

"Alright then," Annabeth carefully folded the gift the other son of Athena had given her almost two years before. "Let's go. By the way, what took you so long?"

"Procrasinator,' I pointed to myself, "and I forgot to Iris message my mom. Who else where you waiting for, when you yelled to us to hurry?"

"Me." Nico jumped down from the tree. "I had to shadow travel here to avoid Annabeth's fury." He edged away from her, almost hiding behind me.

"Because we're late to meet Thals and Jason," Annabeth began, "I won't beat you up for that. Besides, Thalia would want to see that. You up for another try at shadow traveling, Death Boy?"

"Sure, why not." He shrugged his shoulders. "Where's Mrs. O'Leary?" I whistled, and the huge hellhound came bounding up.

"Let's go, then." I jumped onto Mrs. O'Leary, grasping her thick collar. Annabeth hopped on right behind. "To the Roman Demigods' camp." I muttered in her ear, and she began to bound towards Thalia's tree with amazing speed, as we disappeared into the shadows.

"State your business, Greeks," before I had regained my sight from the dark ride, the Romans had spears, bows, and swords pointed straight at us. Man, they are _good_. I drew Riptide from my pocket

"Guys," Jason stepped foreword_. Thank the gods he's here_, I thought, _otherwise we'd be dead. _"They're here to pick me up. We're supposed to meet my sister in a few minutes. By the way, you guys are late."

"That's what I said," Annabeth said from behind me, sounding annoyed.

"Let me guess." Jason pulled himself onto Mrs. O'Leary as the crowds slowly dispersed. "Percy was late, and had to run, but Nico was even later, and had to shadow travel…"

"Are we really _that _predictable," I sighed, "That's _really _not good."

"Well, I did live with Nico and Annabeth for- what was it? Four months?" Jason comforted. "We should go, we're late to meet Thalia.

"Yeah, we're meeting her in Central Park," Nico checked, "I don't wanna end up in China _again_."

"Yup. See you there," I leaned foreword to whisper to Mrs. O'Leary. "You heard Nico, right? Central Park, Manhattan?."

_WOOF _I hope that meant 'I understood him' and not 'Where again?', because she immediately ran to the nearest tree, disappearing into the darkness.

"You guys are late," the black haired daughter of Zeus looked up to us from under a tree.

"Hey Thals," Annabeth and Jason slipped off to hug her, and, almost as if she where waiting for most of her passangers got off, Mrs. O'Leary laid down and promptly fell asleep.

"Where now?" I asked, feeling left out of the circle, all because Thalila, Jason, and Annabeth have been planning this for weeks.

"We where planning on wandering around some," Annabeth linked arms with Thalia, and we began to wander the familiar paths.

"Something isn't right…" Thalia muttered as we strolled past a tall pointy thing- I think it's Egyptian.

"What do you mean, Thals?" Annabeth looked a bit confused- that's really not good.

"Wel-" Thalia began, but was cut off by what seemed to be a sandstorm coming out of that Egyptian thing and towards us, consuming us in a whirlwind of sand.

"Do I getta tell ya so?" Thalia has been spending _way _too much time with select Huntresses. I drew Riptide, Thalia her bow, Annabeth her knife, and Jason and Nico their swords

"I guess," Nico rolled his eyes. "Where are we?"

FLASHBACK ENDS

I didn't mind splitting up from the girls all that much when Abasi let us into our room. When I heard the lock click behind us- that's when I regretted it. Nico must've heard it too, and ran back to the door.

"It's locked!" he cried.

"No, really?" Jason rolled his eyes. "But this is really _not good."_

_A/N: _

_*Abasi actually means stern_

_**Eshe, life, both from Egyptian origin, _

_***'les prendre à leur propere dortoirs, puis les bloquer dans' translates to 'take them to their own dorms, then lock them in', but I'm hoping that you knew that…. _

_PLEASE REVIEW AND TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK!_


	3. One of our walls get blown apart

Disclaimer: Don't own... yet again...

* * *

Annabeth's POV

* * *

When Eshe led us into our spacious room, I could immediately tell something was up by her body language, she seemed tense, and didn't follow us into the room. "I'm sorry," she whispered, slamming the door shut.

"Thalia!" I yelled to her from the other side of the room, "I think you definitely get to say _I told you so_!"

* * *

Carter's POV

* * *

"What was that?" Sadie jumped up from her seat on the couch, where she was watching some TV show. I, however, was doing something productive: researching the Blood of the Pharaohs. So far, I had come across a couple of leads in my months of research. I hit the _save _button on my laptop, shut it, and put it in my Duat locker. I had a feeling I would need it, but I wouldn't be able to come back for it.

"What was what?" I asked, having heard nothing from my outpost in the library. _BOOM! BOOM!_

"Does that answer your question?" Sadie asked, pulling out her staff, and me, my sword. _BOOM! _

"CARTER!" Sadie screamed as the wall behind me crumbled. "I-ei!" she yelled, and I came flying foreword, completely missing being buried by the mountain of debris.

"WHAT HAPPENED?" Bast, the 'chaperone' of the group chose now to sprint into the room. "Gods, I can't leave you two alone for an hour with out something happening, can I?"

"What'd ya think, Bast? We're under attack." I asked.

"Carter, are you OK?" Sadie asked, but I didn't have time to answer, because a tall man with salt-and-pepper hair came striding through our now demolished wall.

"Bast," he nodded to our feline friend, "how nice to see you again. Carter and Sadie Kane, the gods require your presence."

"Hello, Hermes," Bast responded, "It's nice to see you too, but if you intend to take these two to your _Olympus_, you're wrong that I'm gonna let you. Amos said to 'be sure they _don't _go into Manhattan, and keep them _away from _the Greeks'. I think this goes against that!"

"I didn't know you served mortals, Egyptian," Hermes sighed. "I don't have to take them through Manhattan-"

"Yes, you don't have to, but what about the _keep them away from the Greeks _part? That would be kind of hard to avoid if they went."

"Wait- Bast, what do you mean, Greeks?" Sadie asked, then turned towards that Hermes guy, "and if you think we're going anywhere, we're not."

"Ah, but that's where you're wrong, young one," Hermes chuckled, and everything went black.

"HERMES!" Bast yelling at the other man was the last thing I heard.

* * *

Sadie's POV

* * *

OK, what is this guy's problem? First, he comes barging into our house- which, by the way, I thought no one could get into, so I felt relatively safe-, ruining our wall in the process (Amos is gonna kill us for that one), and now wanted to kidnap us! What was his problem? And, to top it off, he knocked us out!

"Sadie," someone was shaking my shoulder.

"Umh," I muttered, still partially asleep. _You need to wake up, child. _I sat bolt upright, "Isis!" I nearly yelled, "I thought you couldn't do that anymore!" _No, I can. _Well, cut it out!

"Good, you're awake," Carter stood up, obviously satisfied that his work was done, then moved to sit in another armchair- I was sitting in one, Bast was pacing on the other side of the small room, and, now, Carter was sitting in a second that seemed to form out of thin air.

"Where are we?" I asked, finally taking in my surroundings. We where in a puny room, with all white walls, with two chairs- the ones Carter and I where in.

"We're on Mount Olympus," Bast explained, "Home of the Greek gods, and the last place your uncle would want you to be, right after the first Nome."

"Wait- since when are we in Greece? And, was Amos referring to the Greek gods when he talked about other gods? And, why wouldn't Amos want us here?" Since when was I a bundle of questions? Usually, that was Carter.

But, unfortunately, Bast didn't have time to answer them, because, with a sudden jolt, we stood in a huge throne room, with thirteen giant people sitting on thrones that form a U shape, one of which was Hermes, they guy who broke into our house. "Hello, _magicians_," the one sitting at the base of the U, in a pinstripe suit said. "I am Zeus. Now, to get down to business. _What have you done with our children?" _Electricity cracked throughout the air.

"Uhh…" Carter stuttered.

"It depends, who are your kids?" I asked, but I immediately knew I shouldn't have.

"She means no offence, Zeus, you know that. She just doesn't know about us. Yet." A woman with gray eyes sighed from three thrones down from Zeus.

"Thank you, Athena," Bast, how do you know these people? _The Egyptian gods aren't the only gods, Sadie, you know that. _

"I'm not so sure." a man seven thrones down from Zeus was sharpening his knife. _OK, that decides it. Come on, Horus, we're going to Olympus. _

"What exactly do you need our hosts for, Greeks," Isis materialized beside me. That will definitely take some getting used to.

"They kidnapped our children!" a guy who looked like a fisherman shouted from beside Zeus.

"No, we didn't kidnap anyone!" Carter shouted. He recovered from the shock rather quickly.

"Quiet!" a goth- looking guy who reminded my of Anubis yelled, "Yes, you did, and, if you don't return them by the summer solstice, we'll declare war on your Parthenon. Fair enough?" **A/N: They really like summer solstice deadlines, don't they? **he asked, looking to Zeus and the fisherman dude for approval.

"Alright, Hades, good plan." Zeus growled. "You heard him. Begone!"

And, with that, we where back at the mansion, with Amos standing over us, screaming "WHERE WHERE YOU! AND WHAT HAPPENED TO THIS WALL!"

"Those dang Greeks insisted that they have an audience with them," thanks, Isis, for throwing us under the bus, "on Olympus. We-" she gestured to herself and Horus, "came to make sure they didn't kill the children."

Amos fell silent at the goddess' words. "Would they really have killed us?" I wasn't normally one to cringe in the face of danger, but I was really starting to get scared.

"Yes, child," Horus looked me straight in the eye. "We need to get out of here, fast."

* * *

PLEASE REVIEW! I need someone to tell me what they think, even if it's mean, it would help me! PLEASE!


	4. Panic, some driving, and some more panic

Disclaimer:If I owned, I would't be writing here

Thalia's POV

_Maybe, just maybe, I was wrong….. _I thought, weighing the sinking feeling in my gut against everyone else's comfort, the niceness (is that a word?), and the kindness of everyone- so far. "Thalia!" Annabeth shouted to me, and the feeling increased tenfold. "I think you get to say I told you so!"

"Why would you think that?" I tensed.

"Cuz Eshe just apologized, slammed the door, and locked it _from the outside!"_

"Let me tryit," I strode over and tried the handle, but it just rattled in response. This is not good. A deadlock, maybe? "Let's Iris message the guys, let them know about our _predicament_, and so that I can shout at them for talking me into this!" Annabeth ran into the bathroom and turned on the faucet while I dug out a Drachma and flipped on the light. As Annabeth reflected the light through the water, I began the prayer that would- hopefully- work. "Oh Goddess, accept our offering. Percy Jackson, Nico di Angelo, and Jason Grace, the 1st Nome of the House of Life."

"Thalia!" Jason, Percy, and Nico jumped up at the sight of the Iris message. "Annabeth!"

"I told you so!" I had to get it in there before Annabeth got down to the plan I could tell she had come up with to get us outta here. She rolled her eyes.

"_Anyways_," Annabeth sighed, "I have a plan to get us out of here. I'm guessing you guys know about the locked doors?"

" I knew you had a plan," I muttered.

"Yup. What's the plan, Wise Girl," Percy asked, ignoring my comment.

"Well…"

Sadie's POV

"Where exactly are we going?" I sighed, climbing into the back of a- surprise, surprise- stolen BMW, thanks to Bast, beside Carter. Amos sat in front, clutching his stomach as we sped through Manhattan.

"To pay a visit to Thoth," Bast explained, never moving her eyes from the road, swerving and dodging the cars headed south.

"Ja-hooty can help with this?" I asked, putting my forehead up against the window of the car, looking out over the Hudson River.

"He's our wisdom god, Sadie," Carter seemed to be faring better than Uncle Amos and I, "and you can bet that the closest wisdom god or goddess- Athena, of the Greeks-, won't be jumping to help us. Especially since one of the missing demigods is her daughter." Carter looked over the papers from the folder- apparently it had information on the gods' missing children- demigods, as everyone else called them. I scowled, preparing myself for a long drive with my know-it-all brother, Uncle-who-is-not-used-to-Bast's-driving-and-will-need-several-puke-breaks Amos, and Bast- everyone's favorite cat goddess who is going to get a ticket.

Mel's POV

_Oh gods… Why does the Chief Lector want to see me for? Has he figured it out yet? Should I run? No, he'll find me.. Maybe he doesn't know yet… maybe… I thought as I reached the Hall of Ages, panicking that Desjardins summoned me. As I pushed through the door and into the seeming endless hall, I thought about all I wanted to do with my life, and how much of it I probably couldn't do if what I thought sat at the end of this hall._

A/N: Thanks for reading, PLEASE review, and I'll update faster!


	5. A Bad Connection

**Disclaimer: I don't own what you reconize.**Carter's POV

* * *

"Ja-hooty!" Sadie shouted, running into Thoth's office.

"Hello Sadie, Carter, Amos, I see you're still holding on your own-" Uncle Amos shuttered at the thought of his time as Set's host.

"We gave up hosting, Thoth," I rolled my eyes; "you know that."

"Bast," Thoth glared at her over his glasses, just noticing her in her cat form, sulking behind Sadie's legs.

"Thoth," Bast changed into her human form… Strangely enough, it looked just like Professor McGonagall from Harry Potter and the Sorcerer's Stone…..

"Are you ever going to tell us what happened between the two of you?" Sadie sighed, but both ignored her.

"Anyway, you're here for help finding those missing demigods, aren't you?" Thoth still glared at Bast, but turned to us.

"How'd you know?" I asked.

_Carter, word travels fast around the Egyptian Parthenon, and, if he didn't already know, all Thoth had to do was see what conversations we'd recently had._

"Oh…. Never mind," how did I not figure that on my own?

"Yup," Sadie answered, ignoring me. "Got any clue where they are? Because if you don't, we're all dead by the Summer Solstice."

"The House of Life has them, I believe," Thoth closed his eyes, concentrating….concentrating…...concentrating…"Yes, that's where they are."

"Well, looks like we're walking right into the arms of those who want us the most," Bast purred, excited for the adventure.

Desjardins POV

"Yes sir? What do you need?" Mel, ever the disappointment, walked in, noticeably concerned about something. _Ha! Good thing too. That means that he knows what he did._

"Yes, Mel, I need to talk to you about your…...unsatisfactory….behavior," I stared down at him from my elevated post.

"I'm sorry, it won't happen again," he mumbled.

"Well," I love giving out this punishment! "'sorry' doesn't cut it. As punishment, I'm assigning you to the 21st Nome." Mel gasped.

"Not with the K-"

"Yes, with the Kanes, you idiot!" I snapped. "So don't mess it up! Or else! You leave in the morning. You may go."

"Yes, sir," he mumbled, walking out of the room. _Well, that was….strange?_

"Sir!" Mel's replacement, Abhorson, ran into the room. "There's an odd form of communication being used in this nome as we speak!"

"What! Who by?" I asked, outraged.

"We're not sure- but we think it's those demigods," he puffed, trying to catch his breath.

"Then edit our security to prohibit such communication!"

Mel POV

Thank the gods! He's only assigned me to the 21st Nome, which is a good thing for me, so now I can help free them- But now you'll have to deal with the Kanes- But they're the good guys, right?

Jason POV

"Well…" Annabeth began, with her 'genius' plan.

"Well…" Nico prompted.

"I was thinking we could-"

"What the-" Thalia interrupted as the connection broke.

"Stupid connection! Anyone have any Drachmas?" I asked.

"Sorry."

"Zippo."

"Neither do I. Stupid message, why couldn't it have waited until she was done?"

"That's how the fates work," Percy sighed, getting a soda from the mini fridge.

Annabeth's POV

"Dang," I muttered, pulling another Drachma from my pocket. "Oh goddess, accept our offering: Percy, Jason, and Nico, the 1st nome." But the Drachma fell through the mist and landed on the floor behind it with a loud _clang!_

"Why isn't it working, do ya think?" Thals asked.

I bent to pick up my unusable Drachma, "The magicians must've cut off Iris' jurisdiction- we can't contact them. We cannot contact anyone.

Mel's POV (the next morning)

I left early to avoid the strange looks I knew I would get, arriving at the 21st nome at about 6 o'clock, but I found it empty. Where could they be?

After a quick tracer spell, I discovered where the Kanes and Bast ran off to: Memphis, Tennessee. And, since the portal needs a 12-hour cool down period- and because I'm not in a hurry-, I planned to visit my abnormally large family- the one I haven't seen in years.

* * *

Please give me some feedback!


	6. Accusations in Abundence

Mel's POV

"Ya sure ya wanna get out here, mister?" asked the taxi driver I got back in Manhattan. "There's nuttin here."

"Yes, I'm sure," I rolled my eyes, handing him $20 bill. "Thank you."

"You're crazy," he snorted as I slammed the door, then sped away.

"Well, better now than never," I muttered, striding towards the huge pine tree at the top of the hill.

Crista's POV

My cabin and I where just sitting down to a 'pleasant' breakfast when, all of the sudden, some guy comes striding across the property line, with no monster chasing him, no satyr near him. Huh, I guess I should mention who exactly I am. My name's Crista, I'm 14 years old, and my dad is- well, I guess I should let you figure it out. Anyway, back to the story. Lou Ellen, camp's only daughter of Hecate, stood, then hissed over the silence that entombed the pavilion, "_Egyptian magician!"_

Immediately all of the senior demigods sprang into action- well, all except Clovis from Hypnos, who had his head down on the table, fast asleep. Lou Ellen (for those of you with _really_bad memories, she's Hecate's only daughter) Clarisse from Ares, Butch from Iris, the Stoll brothers from Hermes, Will from Apollo, Miranda from Demeter, Leo from Hephaestus, Piper from Aphrodite, and Pollux from Dionysus all ran foreword to meet him in battle, drawing their weapons. Yet, Malcolm, substitute head for Athena, tried to stop them. "Don't fight him! He could only have passed the boundaries if he where a demigod!" They, of course, ignored him, and soon the other Ares campers joined in- but they where the only ones.

"I come in peace," the man raised his hands defensively, stepping foreword, but, as the first fighters reached him, some strange weapon appeared in his hands: a curved sword- one that looks like a scythe. Some of the rest of us gasped, from the shock of seeing a stereotype of Kronos' scythe- something none of us wanted to see.

"I highly doubt that!" Clarisse yelled as their blades met, and sparks flew. As Malcolm continued to yell, the stranger disarmed Clarisse in seconds, then moved on to each of the others in turn, but I couldn't focus on how he was kicking all of the best fighters in camp's (at the moment) butts, because something seemed to keep them from their blades- it grew out of the ground, holding them back. Will's arrows turned into the same substance, and they seemed to go anywhere near the strange man-but they always seemed to find a mark, just not _their _ hit the ground, but when one hit Piper (she was the one who was fighting at the time), it all ended.

"ENOUGH!" Chiron came trotting out of the Big House (creative name, I know). "Will someone please heal the demigods who went into battle against a _ally_? Because, yes, Malcolm was correct." As we hurried to follow Chiron's directions, he turned to the stranger. "Hello Melvon. It's nice to see you after all of these years."

"And you, Chiron." he sighed, taking Chiron's outstretched hand. "How long has it been? 12 years?"

"I believe so, Mel." Chiron turned back to us, all back at our respective tables. "Everyone, this is Melvon, son of Aristaeus, god of bee-keeping, cheese-making, herding, olive-growing, and hunting. Mel, why don't you tell them why none of them have seen you until right now?"

"Well, it's a long story," Mel looked slightly uncomfortable. "I am a Egyptian magician-" we all gasped "but that isn't necessarily a bad thing. I trained here until I was 7 years old, then left, because a magician starts training before they're 10, and my mother- a magician herself- felt that I should train to become a magician at that point- I always was pretty good with a sword."

"And if you're from the House of Life, then you've kidnapped our friends!" someone yelled from the Hermes table.

"Not necessarily, you idiot!" yet another yelled from Athena. "That is so bias!" and, soon enough, the entire camp was involved.

"ENOUGH!" Chiron yelled over the chaos yet again, then gestured for Mel to continue.

"Er….I am from the House-" we all gasped again- "and I was there when your friends where taken-" gasps went around again, "and I also know where they are, how to get them out, and who can help us."

Even Chiron looked a bit puzzled. "What do you mean?"

"I _mean _that not every magician with the House thinks they should be imprisoned. Heck, I know of three who are against the House, two of which are about your ages." he explained. "but I think the gods think they did the kidnapping."

"You mean the Kanes, then," Mr. D yawned, walking out of the Big House.

"Hello, Mr. D, and yes, the Kanes," Mel sighed.

"You're carrying a scythe!" someone accused, remembering his weapon.

"No, this is a khopesh, a sword used by a pharaoh of Egypt's guard," Mel said, raising the sword, "I believe Carter Kane uses one similar."

"Are you staying with us, then, Mel?" Mel gave Chiron an apologetic look, "I'm headed to Memphis- to help the Kanes."

Chiron's face fell, and then he must've had an idea. "War council meeting in ten minutes." he called, then gestured for Mel to follow him to the Big House.

* * *

A/N: next chapter, I want to include a prophesy, but I have no idea how to write it. Help sent in the form of a review would be great!


	7. A Quest is Given

Disclaimer: I don't own

* * *

Feyda's POV

"Mel, there's no way I can let you do this." Chiron looked down the ping pong table, "I think it should be a quest. Would anyone disagree?" when noone objected, the newcomer must've seen his defeat.

"Alright, I'll take two companions, but I have one requriement," he stood. "The Egyptian gods have never had the strength to exist beyond the Duat, so they take hosts-preferably the Blood of the Pharoahs, or the decendents of the Pharoahs of Egypt.

"So I want to take two demigods who are also Blood of the Pharoahs. They'll be much more powerful-especially once they discover their power." he closed his eyes, looking as if he where focusing. "someone in this room…." he muttered, then scanned the room.

"Mel, you should consult the Oracle-" Chiron was cut off by the green mist coming from around Rachel, the Oracle of Delphi.

"South, to pay respects to the wise migratory, three shall go, to meet with those similar in ancestry.

"To rescure the missing, the lost, the hidden, the stolen, the taken,

"And attempt to heal the wounds torn in the beginning of the ages." her voice strained at the last word, then slumped in her chair, out cold.

"Well, that was helpful," Will leaned back in his chair. "Whaddya think it means?"

"Me and two other demigod blood of the pharaohs will go south to Memphis, Tennessee- the wise migrator must be Thoth, our wisdom god." Mel said, deep in thought, "and 'those similar in ancestry' must be the Kanes, whom I already figured are with Thoth.

"Don't analyze it too carefully, Mel," Chiron warned. "Prophesies often have double meanings."

"I know," he sighed, frowning. "But this isn't vague at all- not like the others, anyway."

"So….. Anyone know if they're Egyptian?" Miranda scanned the room, as if hoping that someone would leap up, crying 'I am! Let me go with Mel!' "Guess not." she muttered, glancing around again- but, this time, letting her eyes fall on me, giving me a glare, obviously wanting me to tell what only she and I knew- knowing that I and a Apollo girl by the name of Christa would most likely be assigned to this quest.

**PREVIOUSLY:**

"Well, looks like we're walking right into the arms of those who want us the most," Bast purred, excited for the adventure.

Thoth's POV

"Well….not quite, Bast," I sighed, crushing the feline," But you will be on your quest soon enough. I will, of course, assist you, but I must warn you. In exchange for my help, I need an arrand run…."

Thalia's POV

After three days of being locked up, ya think we'd have some sort of development as to why these idiots where keeping us locked up like this? NOPE! ADHD is really starting to get to me, too, and I can tell it's getting to Ananbeth, but, lucky her, she has a book- who keeps a book on them at all times? I mean, seriously, Annabeth is still my best friend, but she can be a little siko sometimes, ya know what I mean?

"Soooo…" she looked up from the book, "how's the book?"

"It's pretty good." she shrugged. "It's about these two kids who have to deal with people who sound a lot like the people who are holding us- Wait a second, what if this isn't fictional! It's real! I can't believe I didn't figure it out earlier! They even share the same name, and leader with the same name and title! UGH! I am such an idiot! How did I not figure this out earlier? I-"

10 MINUTES OF ANNABETH'S RANTINGS LATER

"…CANT BELIEVE I COULD BE THAT STUPID!"

"ANNABETH!" I shouted over her. "Calm down, I would've done the same thing. But, how can we use this to our advantage?" I grinned evily. This is gonna be fun.

* * *

Normally, I hate it when people do this, but I will only post after at least two reviews for this chapter- Okay, maybe before, but that's only because I know I'll get bored without posting and seeing all of your fantastic reviews.

Also, I know how I want this to end, but I don't know what to put in as action, so if someone could give me some ideas, that'd be great! For example, tell me where they should go, or what monster they should fight, or, tell me what Thoth's arrand that needs to be done is! I don't have much of an idea of what I should write for that!

Thanks to those of you reading and reviewing. MERRY CHRISTMAS! Cuz this is probably gonna be my last post until after Christmas.


	8. Another Job from Thoth? A Quest?

Disclaimer: I don't own anything you recognise

* * *

Sadie POV

"What the.." I began, but calmed myself, my head spinning with ideas of what Ja-hooty needs done. "What do ya want us to do?"

"Oh, I'm quite sure you'll know once you're there." he smiled vaguely, then snapped his fingers, sending my world into darkness.

* * *

Feyda's POV

"Uh….Chiron?" I stood, "I guess now's a good time to mention this…"

* * *

Crista's POV

"Crista!" some random kid in a camp tee ran up to me as I shot an arrow into the bulls-eye of the target I was practicing on.

"What's up?" I lowered my bow, turning to the kid.

"Chiron needs you in the Big House!" his big brown eyes looked up at me expectantly- probably a Hermes camper. "Right now!"

"Alright, I'm going," I tucked my bow into the quiver, then hit a tiny butten to turn it back into its bracelet form, then began a long sprint towards the Big House.

* * *

"What's up?" I asked, stopping short as I reached the room where the counsul was deliberating.

"Well…" Will looked slightly….nervous? He's _way _too over protective. "You want a quest?" my eyes got big. "Not to lead, of course, but go with Mel on his?"

"Okay?" I answered, but it came out more as a question. "What's it for?"

"Some campers are missing, and we're going to rescue them," Mel responded, a glint in his eyes.

* * *

Percy POV

Ok, now being locked up is really starting to get to me. Not to mention the ADHD, I have no one to talk to, since I've exterted every topic way over its limits. SO BORED!

I sighed, "I wish the girls where here. Then we might actually be able to talk about something."

"I know. Wanna spar?" I nodded, and Nico stood, drawing his blade as I drew mine. As we fought, Jason watched longingly, since he had no blade, and no one wanted to risk an accident with Stygian Iron- again.

* * *

House of Life POV

"Sir!" _God, can't I ever have a peaceful day? _Desjardins thought, looking up from his paperwork.

"What?" he snapped, seeing Abhorson standing in the doorway.

"The prisoners, they've pulled out weapons and are now assaulting each other." he explained. "What shoud we do?"

Desjardins thought for a moment. "Sedate them, then confiscate the weapons." he replied shortly. Abhorson nodded curtly, then turned to leave. "Oh, Abhorson?"

"Yes?"

"Guarantee their weapons cannot be magically returned to them."

"Yes, sir."

"And, contact Melvon in the 21st nome. Make sure he's there."

"Yes, sir."

* * *

Thanks to my awesome reviewers! And, for those of you who have also read _The Gallagher Girls _by Ally Carter (If you haven't, read it, because it's awesome!), I have an idea for a crossover with the Kane Chronicles, yet can't seem to come up with a title. Vote on the poll on my profile, or submit a new name for it and-if I like it- it will go up as a choice.

Also, I am running out of ideas, so if I could get some, it'd be greatly appreciated!


	9. Mel's Treachery is Discovered

Disclaimer: Nothing has changed since the last chapter

* * *

3rd Person POV

A short magician of the House of Life, by the name of Galt, hurried down a dimly lit passageway. _I must warn them! _he thought, shoving his way through a locked door, and out into the sunlight.

* * *

Abhorson POV

I strode into the scryiry. "The 21st Nome," I crouched beside a small brunette girl- no older than six, at most.

"Hello to you, too," she snapped, then went away with her muttering; staring into her bowl with her huge, brown eyes never leaving. She carefully handed me the dish. "No one picked up. Just checking in on the structure?"

"No, on the magician stationed there," I scowled, peering in to see a completely empty Nome. _The Chief Lector's not gonna like this._ I thought, handing the child the dish, then ran out of the room.

Well, I'd say Desjardins took the news rather well. His face turned a deep shade of crimson, then shouted, "WHAT! HE MUST BE HELPING THE KANES! READY THE SET ANIMAL, I WANT MELVON DEAD!"

"Yes, sir," I muttered, barely audible over his yelling. Walking away, I smiled. Having never liked Mel, his death would be a very good thing for me.

* * *

Mel POV

_Maybe, for once, I can sleep peacefully, _I thought, climbing into bed. Instead, my Ba took a trip to the first Nome.

"…Mel isn't in the 21st Nom-" Abhorson cowered beneath Desjardins' glare below me.

"WHAT! HE MUST BE HELPING THE KANES! READY THE SET ANIMAL, I WANT MELVON DEAD!"

_Thanks, Desjardins, _I awoke just before dawn, jumping up to dress and tell Feyda, Christa, and Chiron that we must leave immediately.

* * *

Christa POV

"Why are we leaving so early again?" Feyda yawned, lagging behind Mel and I.

"What, already tired?" I taunted.

"Cut it out, Christa," Mel attempted to shield his eyes from the ribbons of sunlight flickering across the horizon. "Not all of us are morning people. Normally, I'm not. But we can't allow that…..monster to find camp."

"Yeah, what exactly are we running from again?"

_**ROAR!**_

_Guess that answered your question, Christa. _an unusual voice in my head said.

"RUN!"

_Who are you? _I thought.

_Someone here to help._

_Well, that's helpful, now isn't it?_ I snapped, shooting an arrow into the emerging monster's maw-which didn't phase it at all.

"How are we gonna kill this thing?" I shrieked.

"Hold him off for a couple of minutes!" Mel yelled back as we came to a river.

"Easier said than done!" Feyda shouted. Out of the corner of my eye, I could see him trying to get close enough to hack the beast to pieces.

_Well, here goes nothing. _I thought, loading my bow for my second- but certainly not last- monster attack.

A/N: I need all of your opinions on this: with where the plot is going in the next few chapters, I figured that I want this to be before The Last Olympian- so, in other words, no more Jason. Or, I could have The Lost Hero occur between The Last Olympian and The Battle of the Labyrinth. You guys choose, since I cannot. I would need to rewrite the first couple of chapters, but that'd be easy. So, either tell me in a review, or I'll put up a poll for it. And remember the old guy in the beginning of this chapter. He's extremely important later on. Thanks to everyone who has reviewed:

olympiangrl

CheyRainAwesomeness

LegolisEragon

Rabbid-doggy (I'm trying- have you noticed?)

John Imagine (X2, and I think so)

zenapower3

The Not So goddess (X3)

MummyRules

HotChocolate in Summer

Trishrox08

Pompeychick765

And if you want your name on that list, REVIEW!


	10. The New Host

Disclaimer: I'm starting to get tired of doing theseFeyda POV

* * *

_What the Hades? Why isn't this thing disintergrating? _I thought after about ten minutes of shooting, slashing, and stabbing at the beast. _And why isn't Mel ready yet?_

"NOW! Get over here now!" speak of the devil, he finally called us. Crista and I sprinted over to what seemed to be a wooden boat, barely escaping the monster's grasp.

"What was that…. Thing?" Crista panted, flopping down on the deck.

"Well…" Mel looked slightly uncomfortable. "It looks like that was your first encounter with an Egyptian monster. It was the Set Animal, and will be after us again- soon. We need to get to Memphis."

* * *

Carter POV

Darkness. Attempting to open my eyes, I was thrown back into it. _Carter, you must awake, _Horus somehow communicated. _A great danger is headed your way!_

I struggled my eyes open, "Guys?" I was laying in a large white building- like something from the Plolemac dynasty of Egypt- in other words, Greek.

"Where are we?" Sadie groaned from my right.

"A Greek structure. Where's Amos?" I noted our uncle's disappearance.

_Thoth thought it would be best if your uncle stayed behind, given what could-scratch that, is- happening. _Horus quickly said. _Now, Thoth wants you to pick up a book, from an informant who should be on the other side of the building. You'll know them when you see them . Get your kosher. A fight's coming. Move! _he commanded as three old women walked in- their eyes set directly on us. (A/N: guess who they are. You guys should get it, along with where they are.)

* * *

Crista POV

"Where the Hades are we?" I asked as Mel led us into the University of Memphis' science building. After numerous attacks by the Set Animal and several Greek monsters (A/N: think the Chimera, Medusa, the minotaur- basically everyone but the Furies. You'll see why. *grins wickedly*)

"Thoth?" Mel rapped three times on a good looking mahogany door.

"Come in," a man called, abruptly ending several others argument.

"_You,"_ a middle aged Egyptian man stood from his chair in front of a large desk, eyes staring daggers at Mel. "Leave. Now."

"Now Amos," another man stood, this time from behind the desk, "Melvon has had a change of heart. Just ask the others. They'll tell you as much- we immortals can sense it." he looked to a young man and two women for assistance.

"Unfortunately," the one wearing a jumpsuit sighed, "the mad scientist is right."

"Aren't I always?" our host asked as innocently as he could with a smirk. "Now, I assume that you three want to help with the demigod's situation, Melvon?" he took a closer look at me. "Why, hello Ma'at. I see you've found a new host."

* * *

A/N: And I've been waiting to finish writing this chapter for a long time! And, just as a warning, the next chapter (I have it written, I just don't know when it'll be up.) was kind of spur of the moment, as you'll see when you read it. Maybe, if I get enough reviews, or am super bored, it'll be up later today. And, before you guy jump to conclusions about why I'm updating at 11 am on a Tuesday when I should be in school like any normal 13 year old, apparently I'm running a temperature about 99 degrees. But, unfortunately, I'll be back in tomorrow, so don't get too hopeful for a mid-day update. See you then, LegolisEragon and Ninja!


	11. We All Meet the Same Old Friend

Disclaimer: the only things I have received ownership of as of 11 AM yesterday are more reviews :) and a big stack of books :(

_Run, Sadie, run! _Isis shouted in my head.

_Why? They're just old ladies, _I groggily thought.

_Not just old ladies- Greek monsters. And if you've got all three on you- well, let's just say you're in trouble. _(A/N: Please tell me you know who they are!)

"You have crossed into Lady Athena's sacred temple, Blood of the Pharaohs," the middle woman hissed, "by magic we have sworn off."

"We have been sent forth from the Palace of Hades," another stepped foreword.

"By the Dark Lord himself. Now, prepare to DIE!" the last continued, and they morphed into creatures with brown leathery skin and wings.

"Crud," Carter stood, sword in hand. "I'll hold them off- you get the book."

"Uh…. Okay," I sprinted across the marble, boots sliding all the while. Taking a tight turn around a pillar, my breath caught in my throat.

"Zia."

Carter POV

…_.Slash! Jab! Duck! Come on! You can do better than this!_

"You're not helping any, Horus," I grunted, and the beast's eyes grew large.

"Lord Horus- Our apologies," they growled, bowing.

"You are forgiven- only if you leave us. Now." Horus took over my body and held it until they flew away.

_Horus! I thought you said you wouldn't do that again! Ever! _I growled in my mind.

_Sorry, _he seemed to regret, _but it was the only way to get them off you._

_Warn me next time!_

_Sorry. Moment needed to be seized._

_What where those things, anyway? _I rolled my eyes as I walked across the building to where Sadie disappeared to.

"…Goodbye for now, Sadie Kane," a familiar voice said sorrowfully, and I increased my speed, blocking out Horus' response. Zia.

Crista POV

"What the Hades are you talking about?" I asked.

"You haven't told the girl, Ma'at?" the man I took as Thoth asked.

"I haven't gotten the chance," a foreign presence filled my body and forced me to speak. "I'll come explain everything."

"Not necessary. We can do it," he said with a flick of his hand.

"WHAT THE HADES!" I yelped as it left me.

"Looks like there are more of us," another man, Amos, stood, offering me his hand. "Amos Kane, former host to Set, God of Chaos. My nephew, Carter, and niece, Sadie, are hosts to Horus, the King, and Isis, Goddess of magic. The cat Goddess, Bast, inhabits Sadie's cat, and a friend of ours, Zia Rashid, is host to Nephthys, the river Goddess." Rashid…. Rashid….. Why does that name sound so familiar?

"What now?" Feyda asked. I jumped, having forgotten he was here.

"Looks like you two get the talk again," Mel smirked, slumping into an unoccupied chair, next to Amos, who scooted away.

* * *

A/N: Yes, I lied. BUT THAT'S A GOOD THING FOR YOU GUYS! SO press that little button down there. It isn't that hard! I do it all the time! AND VOTE!

Ansa88- Thanks! I hope you do!

olympiangrl (x2)- Thanks, I'll think about it for later on. But I already have my plot outlined and I love it, so watch for it in about two or three months, in the same circumstances as remembering this chapter and chapter 9!

CheyRainAwesomeness (x3)- Well, now you get the next chapter, and thanks. I'll try to stop changing POVs as quickly, but it's my way of creating a bit of suspense and longer chapters.

LegolisEragon

Rabbid-doggy

John Imagine (x2)

zenapower3

The Not So goddess (x3)

MummyRules

HotChocolate in Summer

Trishrox08

Pompeychick765

* * *

Sadie POV


	12. We Meet Two of Each Type of Friend

Yeah! Back to Zia and Sadie's conversation! Unfortunately, this is going to be the last time we see Zia in this book, so bear with me. Sorry, greekgeek105, but that's just how this is playing out (and I'll try with Nicadie and Percabeth, but I don't read too many romances, so I won't generally write them, but I'll try.)

And yes, I am hinting for a sequel. A cliffhanger is in your near future…. Seriously though, this is one of the last chapters of The Hate Lists Collide. You'll see what it's about between the last two chapters. I swear. And now, on to chapter 12!

Sadie POV

"Zia," I stopped in my tracks.

"Hello Sadie," she smiled. "I'm afraid we don't have much time. Here is what you seek," she shoved a book into my hands, grabbing them in her cool ones. "You must free the demigods, and quickly! A war is brewing."

"Zia," a pale man with greasy black hair stepped out from the shadows. "It's time."

"Just a moment, Professor," she nodded. "You'll find me when the time is right," she squeezed my hands, letting go as the mysterious man pulled her away. "Because you will find me. Goodbye for now, Sadie Kane," she waved as the man turned, and they disappeared.

"Sadie," Carter ran up. "Did you-why do you look like you've seen a ghost?"

"Because I have," I whispered, stuffing the book into my bag. "Let's go. Now."

"Why? What'd you see? And why did I hear Zia's voice?" I grabbed his wrist, tugging him along.

"Not what, Carter," we walked out and into the sun, "who."

"Fine, then- who did you see? Zia?" he badgered.

"Later. I'll tell you later. Taxi!"

"You can't just wave a taxi over everywhere, Sadie," Carter rolled his eyes.

"Here you can," I smirked as a gold cab pulled up to the curb. "University of Memphis, please," I said, sliding into the back seat.

"Sure thing, Miss," and off we drove.

"Honey, we're home!" I joyously said, flinging open the door. "And we brought Thoth's stupid book- who the heck are they?" I noticed the two new faces, "And what is he doing here?" Mel withered under my glare.

"Crista Jones. Blood of the Pharaohs." Carter said. "Feyda Yavorakawiz. Blood of the Pharaohs."

"How do you know us?" the girl, Crista, asked.

"He does research, tracing back to find people descended from the Pharaohs of Egypt." I rolled my eyes, throwing Thoth his precious book. "And you'll never guess who I saw today- Zia Rashid."

A/N: Let's see who guesses who Zia was with first? And make a game out of it! Whoever gets it gets a virtual homemade cupcake by my mom (and they're awesome! Just ask LegolisEragon or Ninja!). Pretty soon, you guys should be able to figure out what the sequel will be about, if you haven't already, so I'll set up a poll on the title after I figure some out (help would be greatly appreciated in the form of a review!) So review, and I'll finish Chapter 13 and start 14 and 15 (If there is going to be a 15…. If not, I'll start the sequel.) up and post them! So put yourselves out of your misery of reading this Author's note and REVIEW like I know the following all will!

Greekgeek105: Thanks! Like I said up top, I'll try. I'm pretty Ma'at is hostable, and if not, she is in this. And this should answer your question.

SaradpcCraver101: well, here it is!

peaceouthears4ever; thanks, and I will!

Ansa88- Thanks! I hope you do!

olympiangrl (x2)- Thanks, I'll think about it for later on. But I already have my plot outlined and I love it, so watch for it in about two or three months, in the same circumstances as remembering this chapter and chapter 9!

CheyRainAwesomeness (x3)- Well, now you get the next chapter, and thanks. I'll try to stop changing POVs as quickly, but it's my way of creating a bit of suspense and longer chapters.

LegolisEragon

Rabbid-doggy

John Imagine (x2): Heck yeah! But not yet…

zenapower3

The Not So goddess (x3)

MummyRules

HotChocolate in Summer

Trishrox08

Pompeychick765


	13. The Girls Break Out

Carter POV

"What!" I jumped up. "Sadie!" she shrugged.

"Later, Carter. Now, we need to work out a plan for finding those demigods." Amos pulled me down.

"We go to the 1st Nome, Carter, Mel, and I distract them, and Crista and Feyda go free their friends." Sadie rolled her eyes. "Not that hard."

"Well, it's a start," Horus sighed.

* * *

Crista POV

It was risky. But, then again, how much of what I do isn't? Between this, and camp, and Hog-camp, my life hits all the extremes. "I don't want to do this," I shifted my weight from foot to foot.

"How bad," Feyda looked over at me, "could it get?" his eyes wandered a bit. "Here's the entrance. You ready?"

"As I'll ever be."

* * *

Annabeth POV

"I still don't like it," Thalia muttered as we prepared for our great escape. "We shouldn't separate ourselves more."

"We'll bring back help. I don't like it any more than you do." I said, grabbing my backpack and slowly headed for the window in our pitch black prison. "let's hope this works." I closed my eyes, trying to channel my energy into an explosion spell. "Ha-di," I cried, and the window shattered.

"Nice," said Thalia, grabbing my arm, forcing me into a sprint, and to jump out the window. I desperately wanted to stop and sleep, but knew I couldn't.

"Thalia? Annabeth?" a man who looked extremely familiar ran up to us as we landed on the dirt covered cobblestones.

"Do we know you?" asked Thalia, pulling me harder.

"Yeah. I left camp the day you guys came. Come on, I know how to get outta here."

"How?" but he was already off. Faster and faster we ran, through the dark maze of passageways, until we burst through a doorway and into the sunlight.

"Get in," the man hurried us to a jeep and forced us inside. "This is Akins. We'll get you to a safe house. I'm going back for the boys. Iris message Chiron- tell him that everything's going as planned." pressing a few Drachma into my hand, the mysteriously familiar man vanished back into the small sand covered door.

* * *

A/N: Short, I know, but I'm almost done with 14, and it might be up today. Does anyone have an idea for a title for a sequel? Because ILuvZarter and posiden'sdaughter where right, it was Severus Snape who was with Zia. And yes, the sequel, whatever the title may be, will be a Kane Chronicles and Harry Potter crossover, since I understand that not everyone is as obsessed with HP as I am. TELL US ALL IF YOU HAVE ANY TITLE IDEAS! R &R!

CheyRainAwesomeness (x4)- Well, now you get the next chapter!

posiedon'sdaughter: sure. I'm talking (or would it be typing...) about my mom's homemade cupcakes, and I've never seen any inspector gadget movie, so... yeah... but you where spot on with guessing.

ILuvZarter: I don't try to be, I just can't really write romances!

SaradpcCraver101: well, here it is!

peaceouthears4ever; thanks, and I will!

Ansa88- Thanks! I hope you do!

olympiangrl (x2)

LegolisEragon

Rabbid-doggy

John Imagine (x2)

zenapower3

The Not So goddess (x3)

MummyRules

HotChocolate in Summer

Trishrox08

Pompeychick765


	14. The Story Is Complete Well, Almost

Boo! Last chapter! Sorry if it's really bad, but I got really bored in Language Arts class today, and finished this in about twenty minutes! Oh well, I already have the first bit of the first chapter of the sequel written out, so all I need to do is type it, come up with a title, and write the rest! So, in other words, maybe it'll be up later tonight! Let's cross our fingers, shall we? Now, onto the final chapter: chapter 14!

* * *

Thalila POV

"Where are you taking up?" I asked, glaring at the back of the driver's head.

"To a refuge in Cairo," he looked up and met my eyes. "You two should IM Chiron- we'll be driving for awhile yet," he opened the center console and pulled out a spray gun, throwing it to me. With a pull, a throw, and a chant, I was face to face with the Trainer of Heroes, Chiron.

"Oh good!" he exclaimed. "You girls are out. Don't worry- they boys'll meet up with you later."

"Mel says that everything's going as planned," Akins called back.

"Is that Akins I hear?"

"It is."

"Why, I haven't-" he was cut off by Clarisse running up, panting.

"Chiron," she said, "there are these weird people with sticks and wearing black robes and masks," immediately Chiron's face grew grim, Annabeth's quickly behind. "We need help."

"I need to go. Be careful," he ended the conversation with a swipe of his hand.

"Annabeth? Are you alright?" I tentatively asked.

"I'm fine," she rubbed her temples, "but if those people are who I think they are, everyone at Camp will be dead by tonight.

"Who do you think they are?" Akins yanked us into another turn.

"Death Eaters," she whispered grimly.

* * *

Crista POV

_I still don't like this. _Feyda and I crept along a dark hall. I could already hear the commotion the Kanes where to create, and began to run. Something had occurred to me. A flaw in the plan.

"Alorahamora," I whispered, pointing my wand at the door. Because Feyda doesn't know of us yet, I did the magician hand thingy and had my wand up my sleeve. The door few open, revealing three teenage boys. "Come on- time for you guys to go home," I grabbed Nico's arm and shoved him towards the door.

"Who are you?" he asked.

"You don't even recognize us? That's just sad, di Angelo," Feyda rolled his eyes, bringing up the rear.

* * *

Third Person POV

"Why should I obey your demands again?" Desjardins leaned back in his chair, completely unfazed by the group of gods sitting before him.

"We aren't demanding anything but your assistance, Desjardins," Athena leaned foreword and looked him straight in the eye. She ignored the looks of alarm she was receiving from Hecate, Isis, Horus, Osiris, and Hades. "for your Apophis has joined forces with Kronos and a mortal wizard named Tom Riddle."

* * *

A/N: I still can't believe it. Hate me all you want for ending it that way, I really don't care. But my first fan fiction, complete. It feels like yesterday that I was posting the first chapter, even if it was four months ago. It went from an idea, to a story with 5,047 hits, 34 reviews, 18 favs, 23 alerts, about 12000 words spread over 14 chapters, and views in 18 countries! Wow…

Thanks to all my reviewers, especially CheyRainAwesomeness, who reviewed 6 times!

Pompeychick765

Trishrox08

HotChocolate in Summer

The Not So Goddess (x3)

MummyRules

John Imagine(2)

Zenapower3

Rabbid-doggy

LegolisEragon

Olympian (x2)

Ansa88

Peaceouthearts4ever

SaradocCraver101 (x2)

GhostDog401

Greekgeek105 (x3)

ILuvZarter (x2)- I'm glad that you're obsessed. And, given that it's a HP crossover, and that Zia was with Snape….

Snowflake13300- Thanks, I actually kind of like that.

Posiden'sdaughter

Emilysieler99 (x2)- Thanks

CheyRainAwesomeness (x6)- I'm lucky enough to have friends like Ninja and LegolisEragon, who's read them all, and we constantly gush over them with our friend who's just now reading them (I am proud to say that I got her addicted by forcing her to the first half of the 7th movie with us. She's currently on book 5.) And I'm in the exact opposite situation! No one in my class has read Maximum Ride except me! I hate it!

* * *

To any authors who have been getting the 'error message 2 error', you need to read this!

**Copy this link into your address bar:**

h t t p : / / l o g i n . f a n f i c t i o n . n e t / s t o r y / s t o r y _ e d i t _ c o n t e n t . p h p ? s t o r y i d =

Obviously you need to remove the spaces. I needed to add these spaces because otherwise fanfiction wouldn't let me upload the link.

**Copy your story's 'STORY ID', and paste is right after the '='. No spaces.**

**In case you don't know what a story ID is**, in your story, just below the author name, you'll see the following details:

Rated: rating - language - genre - main characters - Reviews: number of reviews - Published: date published - (in)complete - **id:0123456789**

The number is your story ID. So you just copy the number on your story-DON'T COPY 'ID:' TOO!-and then paste it.

**Just press enter! And upload! And spread the word!**

It worked for me, anyway. I'm not sure if it'll work for you. I hope it does. Thanks, I'mthegirlwholearnedtofly for finding that for us!

* * *

And don't forget to review this time! And watch for a sequel!

Hang in there for a few hours,

SailorGirl3


	15. Goodbye for Now!

It's up! Well, it's under the Kane Chronicles archive because Fanfiction won't let me put up any crossovers! Titled 'Meet the Not So Pharoah Wizards' (thanks snowflake13300)!

And to you guys who haven't reviewed, do so. Please. I'd love to have forty reviews for this!

Ciao for now!

SailorGirl3


End file.
